


A smile brighter than the sun

by RinaTheDerp



Series: Shining Smiles [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Mutal Pining, Non AU, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, caring friend hoseok, established Hyunwoo | kihyun, hyungwon is desperate, lots of fluff, minhyuk is too good for the world, monsta x - Freeform, not an au, teddy daddy hyunwoo, this is my first fic in years, worried mother kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaTheDerp/pseuds/RinaTheDerp
Summary: Hyungwon has fallen in love with Minhyuks beautiful smile, but struggles a lot because of those feelings, since he sees them as a burden to Monsta X, Monbebe and especially Minhyuk.What he doesn't know (spoiler) is that his person of interest feels the same about him.





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic I've done in years. More over it's my first english fic ever! I'm not native and I apologize if there are grammar mistakes or so. If you find something, just tell me in the comments and I'll fix it as soon as possible! I hope you all enjoy this HyungHyuk fic, because there's not enough of it here! Tell me if you like this fanfiction! Also big thank you to my beloved beta reader Honney~

„Whenever he smiles, it feels like there's a sun rising in my chest...”, Hyungwon mumbled slightly dreamy.  
A small silence hit the room before one of the interviewers broke it with the enthusiastic words “so, you're saying Minhyuk has a heartwarming smile!”

The brown haired male tried to hide the hint of a blush that crept on his face as soon as he realized what he had just said. He nodded in response and the interview continued with an attempt from Wonho to play it off as “He always has struggles to find the right words, our Wonnie” 

\---

“This interview was so awkward”, Chankyun complained when they were back in the car to their dorm in the evening.  
“What do you expect on a valentines day show?”, Kihyun sighed.  
“Yeah, but did we really have to play that dumb kissing game again?”, the youngest pouted.

While some of the other members bickered about it, Hyungwon and his closest friend Wonho sat on the back, talking quietly so the others didn't hear them.  
“Wonnie, that was almost too obvious!” Hoseok hissed quietly.  
“Sorry...” the younger responded sleepily “I'm just too tired. I haven't slept in three days and I can't think straight right now.”  
“Dude, you're gay for as long as I've known you. You _never_ think straight.” the blonde snorted and caused Hyungwon to laugh tiredly. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon noticed and turned around.  
“What are you two laughing about?” Minhyuk asked curiously with a bright smile on his face.

Hyungwons heart skipped a beat, but after a second he answered “Wonho said something stupid. Nothing interesting though.” What earned him an almost unnoticed glare from his side.

The rest of the ride went quite peacefully – Hoseok, Jooheon, Chankyun and Minhyuk talked all the way while Kihyun and Shownu were playing on their phones and Hyungwon tried to sleep (which obviously didn't work, since their group was a mess even when they were tired).

\---

After they arrived at the dorm, Hyungwon collapsed on his bed with a big sigh. He was almost to obvious about his feelings for Minhyuk today. That could've gone so horribly wrong and he hated himself for being so clumsy and bad at finding the right words. 

While drowning his face in his pillow he felt a big, warm hand on his back  
“Don't push yourself too much, Hyung.” It was Hyunwoos hand. He sounded worried “You were really pale all day. Could it be that you're lacking sleep lately?”

A bit startled that the older had already noticed he buried his face even deeper, hoping to just disappear into the void of the pillow. “Will you tell me what happened?” Shownu asked with a soft, understanding voice.

\---

It had only been a few weeks since Hyungwon actually found out about his strong feelings for his band member. The only one who knew about it was Wonho. The younger had told him immediately after he realized how he felt and then panicked. Though he was sure he could tell Shownu, since he was almost as close to him as Wonho and the caring father of the group after all. 

\---

Hyungwon raised his head, turning it first to Hyunwoo, then to Hoseok, who sat himself down on his own bed and knew what his friend was about to say, and back to Hyunwoo.

With a sigh he started “You know... A short while ago I... discovered something. Something about myself I guess...”

Shownu frowned “Hyungwon, you already told us that you're gay. That's nothing new.”

“It's not about this! Let him talk!” Hoseok stopped him and the youngest continued.  
“I might have fallen for someone. But I'm scared. On one hand, because I don't think he likes me that way too. But on the other hand, because I don't want to burden anyone with my silly feelings, especially the future of Monsta X and our fans...”

The leaders hand gently caressed his friends back, silently waiting for him to continue.  
“Shownu, I think I've fallen for Minhyuk” when Hyungwon said that, there were tears in the corner of his eyes, just like the first time he said it out loud.

A warm, yet pitiful smile tugged on Hyunwoos lips “That actually explains some things, I guess”  
Hyungwon just responded with a confused look and tears that already started flowing down his face.

The oldest got up on Hyungwons bunk, laid down and wrapped his arms around him tightly, his eyes wandering to Hoseok. The latter watched him and was suddenly startled when he noticed the others eyes on him “What? Don't expect me to come up there too. The bed is waaaaay too small for all three of us.”

But the muffled weeping of his best friend and the puppy eyes of the leader were two things he couldn't resist, so he also climbed up on the bed. His chin rested on the youngest head while his arm was spread sloppily across the other twos waists.


	2. Calm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay! I had some personal issues, that caused me to be apart from my computer for several days and so I wasn't able to upload the already finished chapter. If you want to be up to date about stuff like this, Follow me on Tumblr @RinaTheDerp
> 
> Also this chapter is way longer than the first one. I hope everyone enjoys~

The next day all three of them woke up with arching backs, due to the small space they shared to sleep in. It was Shownus clock that woke them and while Wonho was the first to leave the bed with a painful groan, Hyunwoo gently ruffled through the light brown hair in front of him to wake him up too. 

With the others cuddled up to him, Hyungwon finally got to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long while. 

One member after another gathered in the kitchen and all of them seemed sleepy. But that was to be expected, since it was 7 A.M and they had a packed day ahead of them. 

First off was some dance practice, followed by an interview and a photo shoot. Hyungwon already wanted to tuck himself back into his warm and cozy blanket and let this day pass while sleeping peacefully. 

He was the last to join the group, with a big yawn and a puffy face from his sleepiness. A small, almost unnoticeable “Morning” escaped his lips as he sat down on the kitchen table, where Kihyun and Shownu had already prepared breakfast for all of them. Jooheon and Changkyun, as tired as him, nodded in greeting, while from the other side of the table a big, awake smile was sent over to Hyungwon with the words “Good Morning, Wonnie. Did you sleep well?”

A bit startled by so much energy in the early morning, he just shrugged, but then decided to answer, since Minhyuk seemed to wait for one. “Yeah, I guess.”  
The satisfied grin, that spread across the elders face didn't go unnoticed by Hyungwon and his chest tightened a bit at the beautiful sight. He was definitely head-over-heels for him.

\---

By the time they left for dance practice, they were all wide awake and partly even pumped to start into the day. Since Hyungwon finally had some sleep again, he was able to concentrate on what's important - the band. They were about to tour soon again, so he had to practice hard and try to _fucking concentrate!_ He wasn't allowed to let his mind rest on the smile of one of his members - on his pretty eyes, his fluffy hair, his soft, pink lips that seemed too kissable, that damn smile that made him melt everytime again. As soon as he realized, what he was thinking about, his eyes went wide and he slapped his cheeks, what made Hoseok and Minhyuk look at him with confused faces. Fortunately those two were the only ones who noticed, since it was just a small slap. He gave them a half hearted smile that told them it was nothing and they shouldn't worry. 

When they finally took a break, Wonho made his way to his best friend. With his voice low, yet teasing he asked “Having naughty thoughts while practicing? I mean, I can't blame you – look how tight his jeans is around his--”  
“Shut up!” Hyungwon interrupted, slightly annoyed, but unable to hide his amused grin by the others attempt to cheer him up. They chattered for a while until the practice continued. If only Wonho hadn't mentioned the tight fitting jeans of the silver haired male in front of him. Now the poor man had to focus on dancing _and_ looking into the air like a fucking idiot. But his eyes betrayed him and stole glances here and there and damn, his friend was right. Minhyuks ass looked really nice in these pants, especially since they were dancing. When they started with the dance for “Hero” and his person of interest lifted his shirt ever so slightly, he finally lost it. He tripped and fell straight on his bum just seconds later.  
The music stopped and everyone turned to Hyungwon, who was already getting on his feet again, cursing under his breath. He scratched the back of his head and apologized to everyone with an embarrassed tone. 

“Are you sure you're fine?” Minhyuk asked concerned before they got into their positions to start over again. With a nod the younger confirmed and they went on with the training. 

\---

After the practice, they went back to the dorm again to get ready for the interview. While Hyungwon sat down in the kitchen to wait for the bath to get free, Minhyuk sat down next to him.  
He placed a hand on the tallers shoulder and asked “Are you really okay? You've never made a mistake while dancing 'Hero'. Especially since the song's already almost two years old”

Hyungwon shivered unnoticed under the touch and sighed in response “Yeah. I was just distracted and tripped over my own feet. Sorry again for causing trouble.”

A small frown appeared on Minhyuks beautiful face and he asked “How can you, one of our main dancers, be so distracted that you trip and fall during a dance that usually looks so good when you do it?”

Hyungwons eyebrows shot up in disbelieve to the half-praise he just got and turned away to hide his blush. He knew it meant nothing since Minhyuk always praised his members with his straight-forward manner and encouraging words.  
He gently shook off Minhyuks hand trying to reassure him “I'm really ok. I just can't focus today. I bet everything will be fine again until tomorrow.”

Minhyuk didn't believe him, which could be seen in his still worried look. Hyungwon turned his face back to the other as he felt a warm touch around his hands on the table. Minhyuk had cupped them in his own and said “Wonnie, be honest with me. Something's off lately and it really seems to bother you. You don't have to tell me what it is, but if I can help in any way, then please tell me immediately. Because I don't want to see you suffer anymore. Whatever it is, that bothers you, I want it to go away as soon as possible, because it doesn't seem to do you any good.”

Right, Minhyuk cared a lot about the members. Shownu himself even admitted how good of a leader the younger could've been. It was only natural that Minhyuk would notice and worry immediately. Hyungwon stayed silent for a while and lost himself in the others dark eyes that seemed to look right through him as if he was made of glass. When he realized that he already stared about half a minute at the other, he cleared his throat and quietly said while looking away “If I... um... know how you can help, I'll tell you.” A lie. _'If you told me you were in love with me and wanted to be my boyfriend, I would probably feel way better.'_ was the thought running through his mind actually, but he'd never admit that in the end.

Minhyuk didn't seem very pleased with that answer and wanted to speak again as Hoseok entered the room and said that the bath was free, what left Hyungwon rise from his chair hurriedly and stumbling to the bathroom with fast steps. He locked the door behind him and let out a heavy breath he didn't even know he was holding in. His hands still tingled from Minhyuks warm hold and his heart was now finally slowing down. He was amazed, that he had so much self-control and did neither blush like an obvious coward nor jumped the older and kissing him all over, because he was just too adorable and caring.

“Shower...” he quietly whispered to himself to stop his train of thoughts. The cold water made him cool down entirely and his brain seemed to be willing to concentrate more again. He could handle the next interview just fine and it's going to be a success. He never talked a lot anyways, so there was no chance he could ruin it, now that he was able to think a bit clearer again too.


	3. Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with fan-questions and a game that makes Hyungwon go crazy. That poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the second chapter had such a big delay, I decided to upload the third a lot faster. Yes, I'm still using MX songtitles as chapter titles if some are confused. (i didn't know they had a song with that name either).  
> Anyways, visit me on Tumblr @RinaTheDerp for updates and infos for the fic, or maybe to become friends. And as always thanks to my Honey for proof reading~

The drive to the interview had been awful. Minhyuk had pouted at Hyungwon, because he had ran away from him and the others joked about it for a bit, since it didn't look like a serious issue for out standers. Only Hyunwoo had given the younger a pitiful, yet encouraging smile and tried to lighten the mood with Hoseok who was given a small sign from the eldest. 

With heavy shoulders Hyungwon left the car when they arrived. Minhyuk was already his usual cheerful self again, completely forgotten what happened earlier – or so it seemed. 

The interview started simple. There were questions about their upcoming tour, the new album, the latest music video and stuff all around their music. But it didn't take long until the most requested fan questions came up.

_“Is is true that all of you do extra training for the upcoming tour so you all have abs?”_  
Changkyun immediately objected “Not true! I don't like exercising just to have muscles.”  
To which Shownu explained “That's true. His focus is more on improving his rapping and dancing skills”  
Wonho added with a snort “And Hyungwon is way to lazy to continue the training, so he won't have one too.”  
They all had to laugh at that for a moment, because yes, that was 100% true and they all knew that. Still Hyungwons mind drifted off for a moment as he remembered that Minhyuk also had abs and it really looked hot on him.

_“If you could choose one member to have a duet with, who would it be?”_  
Kihyun was the first one to speak “I would want to do one with Hyungwon!”  
Jooheon made a thoughtful face and answered “I think another duet with I.M would be cool. I really like rapping with him.”  
Minhyuks answer made everyone smile “I'd love to do duets with each member. They are all wonderful in their own ways~”  
'Nice as always' Hyungwon pointed out inside his head.

_“What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?”_  
It didn't take Hyungwon a second to think before saying with a serious, yet playful voice “I don't wake up.”  
Minhyuk and Changkyun had to laugh way to hard at that for a moment, but they somehow managed to carry on.  
Shownu answered that question with a serious tone “Kihyun and I often make breakfast for the others in the morning, since we're usually the first ones to get up.”  
“They aren't labeled as the parents of the group without reason” Jooheon laughed and the other members joined him eventually. Though there was a light shade of pink visible on Kihyuns cheeks. 

_“Is there anything you really want to change about yourself?”_  
Wonho raised his eyebrows playfully “That's one of the most frequent fan questions?”  
“I want to change my image!” Minhyuk blurted out, what earned him confused looks. “Don't be so surprised, hyungs. You know, I have this happy-and-cute-guy image, but actually I'd like it more if people would call me 'hot' or 'sexy' rather than 'cute' all the time”  
“I always think you're hot and attractive” Hyungwon muttered quietly to himself. Hoseok shot him a knowing smirk while I.M continued. “Actually I want to try being nicer to my hyungs. Recently I was told I'm too rude even though I'm the youngest.”  
The others applauded and thanked over dramatically to that answer and Jooheon patted his back.

_“Do you know the term 'shipping'?”_  
It took a second before the members were willing to answer that question, but Wonho was the first one to talk again “Yes, we indeed all know that term. It's pretty well-known to idols actually.”  
There was, once again, a short silence until Jooheon said “You know, there are some fans, that do ship us and don't dare to say anything about it out loud ever in their lives. Yet there are also those who send us fanfiction disguised as fan mail. This happens at least on a monthly basis.” He smirked at the last part.  
“Oh, oh! Remember that one time...” Changkyun started enthusiastically, “...when fans sent us a whole package only filled with various fanfictions and fanarts with their favorite ships? Shownu was the one who unpacked it and the look on his face was so funny, because he really didn't get what all that was about and it didn't seem to make any sense to him.”  
Hyunwoo looked the interviewer dead in the eyes “How would you react when you see beautifully drawn pictures of yourself with another member kissing for the first time? It was a really strange feeling.”  
Kihyun and Hyungwon nodded in agreement.

_“So since you guys actually know what shipping is, is there a pairing you ship yourself?”_  
Kihyun laughed “I think it would be rude to our friends if we say out loud who we ship them or ourselves with. I mean, I have a friend who knows that I would love seeing them on the side of a certain someone, but...”  
“We can't answer such a question! It would let the fans run wild.” Jooheon said, about to laugh too.  
“Aw, I would've loved to tell them who I ship myself with.” Minhyuk pouted and glanced slightly over to Hyungwon. His intention behind that gesture wasn't noticeable though. 

“We see, this is an interesting subject with and for Monsta X and we'd love to hear more about it, but unfortunately we have to move on.” The interviewer also seemed to have a lot of fun with those questions, but it didn't end here after all. 

_“Is it true that you guys love to share your clothes?”_  
“Yes! Totally true!” Minhyuk immediately replied, but Hyungwon complained right after “You're just saying this, because you love to steal my oversize pullovers and shirts all the time. I always struggle to find comfy clothes when I really need them, since they are in the dirty clothing dump all the time.”  
“Hey, I'm not the only one who does that!” Minhyuk pouted “Wonho does that too sometimes.”  
Hyungwon glared at both of them jokingly as I.M also gave an answer to the question “Most of us do like sharing clothes, but since we all have kinda various styles we don't do it when others except for ourselves can see.”

_“Do you sometimes shower together like it's known from other bands?”_  
“Only in our dreams” Wonho joked with a wink (or was he joking?) “It would probably save us a lot of time, but our shower is too small for that. If two people were to go in together they would have to snuggle really close and they would have struggles to wash up completely.”  
“Though when we're not at our dorm, but in hotels while on tour for example we actually do that sometimes.” Minhyuk grinned, but got slapped on the shoulder by Kihyun for revealing that. With a mischievous grin to the latter Minhyuk added “We all know how much you like showering with Shownu-hyung when we travel.”  
The group-mother was shook at first and gasped, but then his face also turned evil “at least I'm not after Hyungwons booty like you all the time.”  
Now they sat there, not sure how to handle the situation. While Kihyun was ultra satisfied with his answer, Minhyuks mouth was gaping wide and he blushed like an idiot. But so did Hyungwon who didn't even flinch when Hoseok broke out in laughter right next to him, followed by the rappers of the group. Hyunwoo looked at his members and just shook his head, on one hand, because they just couldn't keep serious and on the other hand, because this interview got embarrassing within the brink of a second. He was really glad, that this was no live show after all. 

\---

It took a while until everyone had gathered themselves again and the show could continue. Fortunately the questions were done and the only thing that was left to do was a game. 

“Ok, so you will now all pick one of these seven sticks” the instructor held seven wooden sticks up, but covered the lower ends of them purposely. “Those with the same color at the end get teamed up. Your task is to fold origami figures. But to make it more difficult, the one who is folding has to be blindfolded. The teammate or teammates have to tell them how to fold the item, as we give you the instructions as pictures. Since there will be one group of three, the folder has to get their hands tied to one of the others. The team that finishes the most figures within 3 minutes wins. Provided the figure is folded correctly.”

The members nodded as they all seemed to get the game immediately. So they started to pick their allies, starting from the youngest. Changkyun picked a green one, and so did Jooheon, who grinned widely at the other since he was sure they would make a great team. Hyungwon picked the color blue and stepped back, hoping to team up with Hoseok or Hyunwoo. His heart was still pounding and he was also still questioning himself if he really heard right earlier and if it was not just his imagination in the end. Kihyun was team red. When Minhyuk picked, his eyes went wide. He turned around to the others and revealed his blue stick with a toothy grin. He swung his arm around Hyungwons shoulders and wanted to say something, when Wonho suddenly stood in front of them, showing them the blue end of his stick too. They were the team of three, what made Shownu pair up with Kihyun in the end. 

Hyungwon was ready to say farewell to his soul right now, right here. What if he had to be tied to Minhyuk? He wouldn't be able to concentrate – hell, he didn't even know if he would be able to control himself if he was so close to his person of interest.  
“So who wants to do what job?” Hyungwon asked hesitantly.  
“I want to fold!” Minhyuk volunteered immediately and looked at the other two.  
“Since I have too strong, yet short arms, I would just bother you while folding, I'd say we should tie Hyungwon to you.” Wonho said innocently. Hyungwon shot him a glare that said 'why did you have to say it like that?' and at the same time 'why are you doing that to me?'. Minhyuk agreed to it and so they moved to their table. A staff moved over to them and asked who would have which role while preparing everything needed.

“How are we going to handle this?” The youngest of team blue sighed.  
“Stand behind me” Minhyuk simply explained the obvious.  
“Huh?” was Hyungwons only answer, so the older demonstrated. They stood dangerously close together infront of the table, Hyungwon a slight bit to the others right side. When Wonho was done blindfolding Minhyuk, the youngest closed his eyes and took a deep breath before motioning that he was ready. 

To make it even possible for Minhyuk to finish the task, Hyungwon had to cuddle up completely against him. The shorter mans hair tickled his nose and his smell was so intoxicatingly sweet, Hyungwon had to fight the urge to spread kisses all over his neck and ears that actually seemed to grow slightly pink the longer the taller stood close. He was glad they were all wearing make up, because if not, everyone would have seen how glowing red his face was right at that moment. While Hoseok gave Minhyuk the instructions for the folding, Hyungwon just tried not to be too much of a bother and stood as still as possible. The older still struggled a lot and messed up most of the time, while their opponents finished up one figure after another. 

They still had a chance to be second place though, since Jooheon was way too focused on making fun of the blue team instead of giving Changkyun the right instructions. When the three minutes were over, everyone turned to them, since the maknae slapped his teammate. Hard. And loud. I.M glared at him, because they actually lost by two figures, just because Jooheon couldn't keep serious and enjoyed HyungHyuks misery a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to add a comment and tell me what you think! It helps me a lot~


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which we have some JooKyun, the other members are little shits, Kihyun and Shownu are caught making out and a lot of mutal pining is happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit longer again this time. But I can just guess since I have summer break and lost track of time. But I also kinda had some social life the last few days, so this is a thing that CAN happen xD I don't think I'm that late though.   
> Anyways, there's a lot happening in this chapter and I enjoyed it a lot again. Lemme know what you think. Lemme also know if there are any mistakes and stuff. I'll fix them right away~  
> Also all that pining made me name the chapter like this. I thought of using it way later actually.

“Changkyunnie~ please, don't be mad anymore. I already said that I'm sorry.” Jooheon whined while hugging the other from behind, but he was still being ignored. 

“Let's make a bet on how long Kyunnie can stay mad. I say he's over it in 5 minutes.” Kihyun said to the others who were all watching the scene a few feet away.   
“Since he hates losing in games, I bet he'll stay strong for at least half an hour.” Wonho answered with a smirk.  
“I won't say a certain time, but I think he'll get weak after 7 more _'I'm so sorry's_.“ Minhyuk grinned. He and Hyungwon have been separated a few minutes ago and the younger still had to recover from his heart beating too much, so he hadn't said a word ever since. Hyunwoo patted him on the back to comfort him, while saying to the others “I'm in with Ki. 5 minutes sounds plausible.” 

The only one who lost the bet was Wonho, since it took something around 5 minutes for Jooheon to say 'sorry' 7 more times and for I.M to give in and accept the apology. They walked over to the others with their arms linked. Hyungwon looked at the gesture with envy, yet he was afraid of too much skinship with his person of interest, just like the situation they were in some minutes ago. 

\---

Since the interview was officially over after that, the only thing left for the day was the photoshoot. Hyungwon felt lucky, since that was one of the few things he knew he could always do, no matter his mental state. After all he had always been most confident in his modeling skills and dancing. Since this photoshoot only contained solo pictures, he had enough time to calm down and get his head free for some time. 

It was a simple shooting with few instructions and a very nice photographer. While she took the photos, Hyungwon felt at ease and clearly relaxed most of the time. The others were getting ready for their own pictures to be taken, so they just slipped by from time to time to have a hurried look at how their visual was doing. A few shots before Hyungwon was done, Minhyuk came to watch for a bit – and he watched with a lot of admiration. 

“You're lucky Wonnie is so focused on modeling, or else he'd see your big, shining heart-eyes, Minhyukkie.” Kihyun teased as he suddenly stood next to the silver haired boy.   
“K-Ki!” the older just replied flustered and hit him on the shoulder with a pout.

\---

Since Hyungwon was the first to be done and the photoshoot wasn't far from their dorm, he excused himself after staying for a few more minutes and started walking home. It was already dark outside and there weren't many people on the streets. He took out his phone and headphones and turned up some relaxing music to blank out the sounds of the city around him. He eventually came by a playground that had an almost mysterious atmosphere to it, since there was no one around. Maybe he should ask Kihyun if it would be a possible setting for some night portraits, since he said he wanted to try something like that one day. 

Hyungwon found a sitting spot on a big concrete pipe and hummed along to his music. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. They went from the upcoming tour, to the happenings of the day and lastly stuck with Minhyuk. This time he was by himself with nothing to concentrate on, so he just let himself flow and accepted that his heart yearned for his hyung. He thought about his dark eyes that seemed to hold a little universe in them, hair so soft and fluffy that not even a Persian cat could be a match to and a smile brighter than the sun. Though his mind drifted off even more. To his sharp shoulder blades, his nice abs and his ass that looked _really_ great in those tight pants again today. When he noticed a warm feeling swelling up in his guts he sighed audibly and slipped down from the pipe to make his way home, when suddenly he stood right infront of the person he had just been thinking about. 

“Mi-Minhyuk? Why are you here?” he asked totally confused.   
“I was done a short time after you and wanted to check on you again, since you were so out of it this noon, but you weren't home! I was really worried, Chae Hyungwon!” the older bickered with a pouty face and slightly hit Hyungwon on the chest to demonstrate his seriousness. 

_'Cute!'_ was the first thing Hyungwon could think before actually responding.  
“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just enjoyed the cool night air and lost myself in thoughts I guess.” only now he noticed how many songs of his playlist have passed while he sat there. He must've been sitting there for at least an hour. 

They made their walk home next to each other in silence until Minhyuk asked with a soft voice “What got you stuck so deep into your thoughts?”  
The younger immediately felt his face heating up. _'You, dumbass...'_ he thought, but “random stuff...” he said.   
“Random stuff that was also bothering you while practice?” he asked further.  
The brunette shrugged with a quiet “Kinda...”  
“Do you still not want to tell me?”  
“... I'm sorry. I can't.” Hyungwon sighed and so the conversation ended.

The rest of the walk was filled with an embarrassing silence and thick air and it didn't get less awkward when they arrived at the dorm. When they were stepping in, they were greeted with the sight of Kihyun and Hyunwoo making out in the kitchen. Those stopped immediately when they noticed they weren't alone anymore though.   
“Haaaah. I'll never get used to that.” Minhyuk sighed and went straight to his room, so did Hyungwon.

\---

When the rest of the group finally had returned and Hoseok entered their room, Hyungwon was already laying in bed, watching videos on his phone. 

“You're awake, Wonnie? How unusual.” the older snickered, but was met with silence, so he frowned and moved over to his best friends bed. The latter finally put down his phone and dropped it on the mattress with a sigh. “I tried to sleep, but I can't...” he started just when Shownu walked in with a guilty expression.   
“Maybe it's my fault...” the oldest said, eyes on the floor.  
“Oh no. Were you fucking Ki and he walked in on you?” Wonho groaned annoyed.   
“No, we were just kissing! And... maybe touching a bit. But nothing much!” he answered totally flustered.

“Guys. That's not it!” this time Hyungwon groaned and squished his pillow on his own face. With his voice muffled he continued “I'm just a horrible person, that could cause the end for Monsta X if I took one wrong step in the wrong direction! And it seems like I'm already turning that direction to be honest...”

“Hyungwon, you're being ridiculous here. What do you expect to happen when you tell Minhyuk how you feel about him? Do you think we'd all suddenly start hating each other and can't work as a group anymore?” Shownu asked with his usual dad-voice.   
“I don't fucking know!” the younger yelled and you could hear a muffled “Language, kid” from Kihyun who seemed to have passed by the rooms door just now. Hyungwon put the pillow back on his face and repeated “I don't... know. I just don't want him to lose his smile, because of some dumb feelings I'm holding for him. He's the soul of the group after all. If I made him sad, nobody could be happy anymore.”  
“But what if he actually does return your feelings?” Wonho questioned.  
“We will never know. Or at least _I_ will never know. You guys can ask him if that pleases you though.” the brunette just shrugged and turned to face the wall.   
“You know what? If you continue being a little whiny bitch, then maybe I _will_ ask him!” his best friend said with his arms crossed on his chest.

Hyungwon rose from his bed on an instant and turned to him with pleading eyes and begged “please don't! If you ask him, he'll know how I feel about him and then I could never look him in the eyes again!”

Hoseoks eyes softened. He really didn't want his friend to cry, but he knew he would if he really did ask Minhyuk in the end. “Fine, I won't do it.” he said and the younger let out a relieved sigh. Wonho wasn't done with his words yet though “I won't do it if you promise me, you'll confess to him before new years eve!”

Hyungwons jaw dropped when his brain started to process that it meant he only had five months left. He stared at the other for a few more moments until he slammed himself down on the bed again and groaned “Guess I'll die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Guess I'll die!"  
> Same, mah boi. Same.   
> I'm sorry, but the memes are not only with me, but also with Hyungwon.


	5. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to know how ShowKi happened, Kihyun is trying his best, Hyungwon just... can't and most members aren't even mentioned. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr @RinaTheDerp for updates for my storys or just to talk about K-pop <3
> 
> Sorry btw. if there won't be updates the next few weeks, but first of all I'M SEEING MONSTA X LIVE TOMORROW! And then I'm moving. That could take a little :P

“Kiiiiii” Minhyuk whined, “what should I doooooo?”  
With an annoyed tone the younger asked “What happened this time?”  
“Hyungwonnie doesn't want to tell me what's on his mind.” he still whined.  
“Maybe it's just not your business.”  
“Why are you so mean to me, you small Satan?”  
“First: I'm not small, second: because you are a grown man and still cry like a baby!”  
“But I'm really worried! What if he hates me?”  
“Do you actually think _our Hyungwon_ could hate _anyone_?”  
“Yeah, doesn't sound right. I agree. But... still, what if he dislikes me?”  
“Are you really implying that just because he won't tell you about one little thing that bothers him?”  
“It's not _'a little thing'_ , Kihyun! You know that he just fucks up dance moves so horribly when he either didn't sleep or has something serious on his mind!”  
“That's true. But why is the first thing that comes to your mind that he hates you?”  
“I know that it has something to do with me! I can feel it!”  
“Then what if he has struggles living with his crush for you?”  
“Don't be ridiculous, Ki. I may be naive, but I'm not going to get my hopes up when he's acting so cold towards me. Plus it's more likely that he has a crush on anyone else rather than me, since he would've definitely noticed _my_ feelings by now.” Minhyuk implied and signalized Kihyun that this conversation needed to end right here.

\---

“Why are these kids so oblivious?” Kihyun complained while sitting on Shownus lap the next morning. The others were still sleeping, so they sat on the couch to relax before making breakfast.  
“I don't know. Yet we shouldn't interfere too much, since they should manage all that by themselves. After all they are both adults.” The oldest replied while hugging his boyfriend closer. 

Their relationship had always been way easier. When Kihyun had realized his feelings for his hyung he went straight to him with the words “I have fallen in love with you. If you don't return my feelings, then don't bother. I just wanted you to know.” And since Hyunwoo _did_ return his feelings they started dating. They took it really slow, not only because they didn't want to rush anything, but because they wanted the members to get used to the change in a comfortable pace too.

Everyone seemed to be completely fine with it. They weren't even surprised when they heard the news. Minhyuk had once let it slip that they were already thinking about making bets on how long it will take the groups parents to finally get together. That's one reason, why the band refused to talk about whom they ship officially.

Being parents of five loud and active children was never easy for the couple, but they somehow managed it since the members weren't actual 'kids' anymore. They were more like teenagers in the middle of puberty who refused to grow up and get their shits together. Or at least that was how Kihyun liked to describe his beloved members. But everyone knew he was just one big tsundere who loved them and just wasn't able to show it on the outside. 

\---

“How about I talk to Hyungwon for once?” Kihyun asked after a while.  
With wide eyes his lover responded “What are you planning?”  
“Rude!” Kihyun pouted on the obvious suspecting tone in Hyunwoos voice. “I just want to lead him in the right direction. Maybe make him a bit more confident or so. They are both too oblivious and they'll never do any progress if they don't get even the slightest push.”  
The older considered it for a moment and nodded with a smile “I'm glad you care about them so much.”  
With his cheeks flushing red he answered “I'm n-not. It's just annoying to watch them...”. The last sentence was quiet and cautious.

\---

Later that morning everyone was gradually gathering in the kitchen. Hyungwon was the last to join them, like always. With sleepy eyes and puffed cheeks he sat down on the table next to Hoseok and Changkyun and started eating. When his mind finally started to wake up, there were only three people left in the kitchen – Hyungwon, Kihyun and Minhyuk. The youngest of them remembered about the idea he had and started, “Ki, didn't you say you wanted to take some shots at night, but haven't found the right location yet?”  
Kihyun nodded and waited for him to continue. So he did, “Well, yesterday I found a playground that looked quite cool in the dark and I thought maybe you could take the photos there.”  
The older considered it for a moment and then nodded with a smile “Will you show it to me when we're back this afternoon? If it's really fitting, then we can already make the portraits tonight.”

Hyungwon explained him the directions and they all got ready for practice. Today the brown haired male was able to concentrate more on his dance moves and didn't trip again. He was ogling Minhyuk like he always did, but he held all inappropriate thoughts back and made it through several hours of practice. 

\---

When they were on their way back home it was already getting a bit dark outside, so Kihyun already packed his equipment for the photos when Hyungwon showed him the way to the playground he had been to the night before. It was just a short walk down the already quiet streets and Kihyun took opportunity of the relaxed atmosphere around them. 

The older started, “Hey Hyungwon. What's that thing that's going on between you and Minhyukkie?”  
Completely startled the younger stood still and looked to the ground with wide eyes. After a few seconds he started walking again and shrugged, denying the obvious “I don't know what you mean...”  
“Hah, as if!” Kihyun snorted and slapped the others shoulder, “You know _exactly_ what I mean! You're too obvious, Wonnie.”  
With worried eyes Hyungwon looked over to Kihyun, rubbed his shoulder and asked hesitantly “D-do you think _he_ noticed too?”  
“I really don't think so, no.” the older negated with a small sigh, but then asked “have you thought about telling him yet?”  
“You don't actually expect me to be able to do that, right?” Hyungwon huffed in disbelieve. 

But before Kihyun could answer again, Hyungwon dragged him forward since they had reached the location the younger was telling him about. They looked around and Kihyun was already overflowing with ideas on how he could take the pictures here.

\---

He got his camera and stuff ready and Hyungwon waited patiently for him to get finished and give him instructions.  
“Could you sit down here, please.” Kihyun started and took the first shots. “Chin a bit higher.”, “Put your hand on your lap.” and other short orders were given to the younger and he followed them obediently. After some position changes and a lot of instructions, Minhyuk suddenly stood right infront of them. Hyungwon shot Kihyun a glare as if the older had something to do with it, but he just shrugged innocently. 

“How are the photos?” Minhyuk asked with a wide smile.  
Kihyun returned the gesture and answered “They're working out great! Even better than expected. Wanna model for me too?”  
The frown on Hyungwons face was almost invisible when the silver haired male nodded enthusiastically. It's not that Hyungwon didn't enjoy the others company, but he knew Kihyun would use it against him. He was a sadist and a demon after all. 

The youngests fear became reality when Kihyun asked Minhyuk to sit with his back to Hyungwons, followed by other very close poses. Feeling the others warmth made Hyungwon heat up like a fire ball, but he hoped it went unnoticed.  
“Hyungwonnie? Are you ok?” Minhyuk asked as if the youngers thoughts called for it.  
“I'm fine. Why are you asking?” he just replied shortly.  
“You're really warm, yet you're shaking.” the older said quietly.  
By now Kihyun had also put down his camera to ask what's wrong, but when his models just shrugged it off with a “everything's fine” he continued. 

They changed positions and poses a few more times until a worried Hyunwoo appeared from out of nowhere “It's getting late. Don't you guys want to leave it for today?”  
A look at the clock told them they had been taking photos for more than two hours, so they gathered their things and started walking home together. Shownu and Kihyun were walking hand in hand and the other two behind them with a few feet distance. While the things Kihyun had said on their way there were still coursing through Hyungwons mind, Minhyuks eyes were fixated on the gesture of the others.

“They are so cute together.” Minhyuk whispered, “I'm so jealous. I wish I could hold hands with someone like that too...”  
He glanced over to Hyungwon, who was already blushing again at the thought of them holding hands, but then he asked something the younger didn't expect at all “Can I... hold your hand for the rest of the walk, Wonnie?”  
With a slow, silent nod Hyungwon held out his hand and moved a bit closer. Minhyuks soft, warm hands fitted perfectly in Hyungwons as their fingers intertwined. While the couple infront of them was too absorbed in their conversation about the photos, the other two just walked silently with reddened cheeks and beating hearts. 

Hyungwon cursed inside his head when they reached the dorm only a few minutes later and Minhyuk hesitantly let go of his hand. A gentle smile tugged at the olders lips before they went inside the building to join the others again. Hyungwons heart still fluttered while watching Minhyuk walk up the stairs infront of him and he knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: Kihyun didn't deny being a “Satan”  
> Second: AW HELL YES, fluff to give you diabetes!  
> Third: ShowKi fans are satisfied. I'm thinking about making extra chaps (or connected solo storys) for the side ships actually. What would you think about that?


	6. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title might be distracting, but do not fear what is to come, because there will be fluff and a BIG misunderstanding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to the Gamescom in a few minutes, but I really wanted you guys to have this short chap. Don't worry. The next one is longer. Way longer!

“Hey Wonnie~” Hoseok greeted his roommate as he entered the room, but there was no response so he tried again, “Hyungwon? You ok, buddy?”. No answer again. He walked over to the younger and waved his hand before his eyes until he finally got noticed.  
“Ah, Wonho. Sorry, I didn't notice you.” Hyungwon apologized.  
“Yeah, I get that. Is everything ok?”  
“I... we... I think?” the taller questioned himself more than answering, but then continued to his worried friend infront of him, “I... held hands with Minhyuk on our way here?”  
Hoseoks face went from confusion to total excitement within seconds and with a squeal he hugged his best friend “So you finally confessed! I'm so glad!”  
“Wonho, no!” Hyungwon huffed while being suffocated, “I did nothing like that. It was more like a random... wish of his or so...”  
The older let off and placed his hands on his sides “What the fuck? What's that supposed to mean?”  
The taller shrugged and tried to explain “Well, he came after Kihyun and me while we were doing the photoshoot and when it was getting late Shownu showed up and told us to come home and so we did. The parents walked infront of us with linked hands and Minhyuk suddenly said he wanted to do so too and... I guess we did?”  
“Why does it sound like you're asking me if the story is right like that?” Hoseok sighed which earned him a desperate look from Hyungwon.  
“Wonhoooo” the younger cried, “Now I'm even more confused. What should I doooo?”  
“Tell him!”

_Meanwhile_

“Oh my fucking god, Ki! Thank you so much!” Minhyuk blurted out as soon as they were alone in their room.  
“Y-You're welcome I guess?” Kihyun answered with confusion as to what the other was thanking him for.  
After catching his breath again, Minhyuk chuckled and scratched his neck “Sorry, I know you haven't noticed. But thanks to your photo session and to you and Shownu-hyung acting like a proper couple I was able to hold hands with Hyungwonnie on the way here!”  
First Kihyun was annoyed that Minhyuks voice got higher and louder with every word, but when he realized what the other had just told him, his face brightened up “You did? How did you convince Hyungwon to something like that?”  
And so Minhyuk explained how he said he was jealous of the couple and simply asked Hyungwon to do it.  
“... he blushed all over and it was so damn cute! I almost forgot to breath at first. I mean, I can still feel his touch, the warmth of his skin on mine... I'm shaking a bit.”  
“So are you going to tell him, now that you kinda have some confirmation of his feelings too?”  
“I wouldn't say it was an actual confirmation. Maybe he was just thinking about how nice it would be to hold hands like this with a cute girl...”  
“Bullshit!” Kihyun scolded, which made Minhyuk gasp “Ki, aren't you the one who keeps telling us to watch our language?”  
“B U L L S H I T ! If you say something that stupid, I can't help it but curse!” the younger glared.  
“You know how unsure I am about this kind of stuff, so stop judging me!” Minhyuk defended himself.  
Ignoring that entirely Kihyun crossed his arms on his chest and asked again “Are you going to tell him or not?”  
“I guess I will then...” the silver head said with an unsure voice.  
“Be more confident! I am sure he likes you that way too!” the group-mother patted his shoulder.

Gathering all his confidence and courage Minhyuk made his way to Hyunwoos, Hoseoks and Hyungwons shared room, but before he stepped in he heard the latters voice. 

“Then what am I supposed to tell him? That he has a smile brighter than the sun that sets my heart on fire everytime again? That my skin tingles wherever he touches? That I wanna drink fucking insect killer, because he causes butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him? That's fucking cheesy!”  
“So what? Love is something damn cheesy and if this is what you feel, then you can tell him just like that!”  
“You're not helping, Wonho! I'm getting myself a snack and then go to sleep!”  
“You're going to sleep a lot tomorrow anyways since it's our day off.”

Minhyuk hasn't even heard the last part, since he was already storming back to his room again after hearing that conversation. He passed by Kihyun and curled up in his bed, tears in his eyes. 

“Mi-Minhyukkie? What's wrong? What happened? Do I have to kill Hyungwon for being rude?” the younger immediately offered.  
After a short while of nothing but sobbing Minhyuk spoke quietly “Wonnie has someone else he likes... and it looks like he wants to tell them soon...”  
“Wait, what? What the actual fuck?” now Kihyun was confused too. He knew their feelings were mutual, so why would Hyungwon say something like that to Minhyuk?

For the time being he decided not to ask any further and console his broken hearted friend instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now prepare for the smut! Rina over and out!


	7. Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is a drama queen that cannot be stopped until Hyungwon fucks the living daylights out of him.
> 
> (If you want the perfect music while reading, then listen to “Miss you” by MX for the non-smut and change to EXOs “Playboy” for smut~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please don't judge this chap, but it's going to me shameless SMUT. Smut all over the place... or so... Yes, after all that has happened until now, it is indeed possible.   
> I'm usually just used to write smut in RPs, so please tell me if I should change some stuff here and there. I decided not to use as many other “descriptions” for the boys here, because it would just be bothersome during the smut.  
> Also: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAP JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO CUT THE SMUT IN HALF!

The next morning everyone stood up at different times since each Monsta X member had made plans for their long awaited day off. While Shownu and Kihyun had the whole day packed with places for dates and relaxing, Wonho planned going to the gym and visiting some friends. Changkyun has been persuaded by Jooheon to accompany him on a trip, so they wouldn't be home until evening too. Minhyuk had originally planned to meet up with GOT7s Mark and other idol friends to go bowling, watching a movie and maybe even partying in the evening, but he has canceled his plans early in the morning. He still felt like shit from getting his heart more or less broken the evening before, so he just stayed in bed, listened to sad music and drowned in self-pity. What he didn't know was that Hyungwon also stayed at the dorm to catch up on some sleep. 

\---

When Hyungwon looked at his phone screen to check the time it was already 1.16 pm, so he decided to have 'breakfast'. Everyone else was already gone, so he didn't bother to put on proper clothes (not that he would have done so if they were there though). He put on some briefs and a waaaay too large pullover that always slipped down a bit and revealed his shoulder. Then he went to the kitchen and made some sloppy breakfast, while quietly talking to himself about the stuff that was going through his mind. Wonhos words still lingered – should he just tell Minhyuk, or would that be too much of a burden to everyone after all? Most of the things he said out loud were just curse words and stuff that would sound like random blabbering without any context.

\---

Minhyuk hadn't planned to leave his room the whole day, but humans have some needs to fulfill after all, so he plugged out his earphones and went to the toilet. But when he left the bathroom again and was just about to open the door to his room, he heard some mumbling and rummaging in the kitchen. His senses – or more his paranoia – immediately told him there was danger, so he took the next object he could grab for his defense, which happened to be a pillow, and sneaked to the kitchen. He peaked through the door frame with caution and gulped hard at the sight infront of him. 

His eyes wandered from Hyungwons bare, long legs to his bare shoulder and – _'Wait, does that man even wear something underneath?'_ The pullover was so big, that it covered the briefs entirely and it looked like Hyungwon was actually not wearing anything besides the oversized cloth. Minhyuk cursed under his breath, let the pillow fall to the ground and stormed into the kitchen until he stood right infront of a confused as hell Hyungwon. 

With wide eyes the taller stared into the face of anger, confusion and - _'Is that... lust?'_  
He couldn't indulge more into the thought since Minhyuk began blabbering non understandable words like a waterfall and soon his eyes watered up. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Hyungwon stopped the word barf and put his hands on the shorters shoulders comfortingly, “Now speak again, but this time in a speed I can also understand.”

When he tried to wipe away the olders tears, he was stopped immediately. After taking a deep breath Minhyuk started again “You are an asshole!”, and he didn't let Hyungwon any chance to interrupt, “Actually you're not to judge, but I can compensate better if I insult you right now. I hate you for loving someone else, because I've had feelings for you for a while now and actually I want you to only look at me! I don't like it that you have such strong feelings for someone else even if their smile is _'brighter than the sun'_. I am sorry for eavesdropping yesterday, but I heard your little conversation and it hurt like hell. I mean, I can be that person for you! I can be the most wonderful person in the world for you. I can also do wonderful things to you!” And with that sentence he moved incredibly close and let his hand brush down Hyungwons sides and to his crotch, where he cupped his cock over the pullover. Hyungwon let out a confused half-moan and wanted to say something, but was stopped by Minhyuks other hand over his mouth. “Please... all I'm asking you to do is let me do this without saying anything... Can you... keep quiet for a while? Please?”

Hyungwon melted because of several reasons. One was the pleading, desperate, yet loving face Minhyuk gave him and the other was Minhyuks hand that gently kneaded his dick as if it was extremely fragile. He was already half-hard and he knew under these circumstances he wouldn't be able to last long. His thoughts ran a mile a minute from his long thought unrequited love that was not as unrequited as he thought to the sensation he was feeling to _'Fuck, what if the others come back and he has to STOP?'_

Minhyuk noticed the worried look on Hyungwons face and pressed his body closer so he could whisper in the tallers ear “Close your eyes and imagine someone else if that's what you worry about...”  
“It's no-” Hyungwon immediately tried to explain, but was cut off again by a finger on his lips.  
“I asked you to not say anything, right?” he whispered again with a serious expression.

It sent shivers down the youngers spine, but he obeyed with a cautious nod. His silence didn't last long when the olders fingers slipped into his pants after a short while and gently pulled out his length to properly stroke it. Hyungwon moaned out and slapped a hand on his mouth immediately to stop himself, but again Minhyuk forbid him “Those sounds are ok. You're just not allowed to talk.”

Minhyuks long, tender fingers stroked up and down and sometimes teased Hyungwons tip, what made low moans escape his throat. But he wasn't the only one excited. Minhyuks hard-on pressed against the tallers inner thigh and heavy breaths hushed over his plump lips as he licked them. Hyungwon was entirely captivated by Minhyuks every move and his excitement grew every second. 

Suddenly Minhyuk was down on his knees and Hyungwon almost cried out when the sensation on his cock changed from only fingers to soft and wet lips.   
“Fuck... Minhyuk, you...” he huffed out, but stopped talking as soon as he saw the others scolding expression. His right hand gripped tightly onto the wood of the kitchen counter, while the other hand tried to suppress his noises. 

Minhyuks lips first only sucked in the tip and teased his slit, but after some pleading moans from Hyungwon he showed mercy and took him in deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat. Hyungwon had to bite his lip harshly in order to not come on an instant. He wanted to feel this a bit longer, because _fuck_ it felt way too good to be legal.

“Wonnie, you'we sow bwig.” (Wonnie, you're so big.) Minhyuk hummed extremely low without letting off of the others dick. 

_'Can you not..?'_ Hyungwon just thought in response and suppressed his voice as much as possible. But after sucking him off for a few minutes, Minhyuk started deepthroating him and Hyungwon was done. He didn't even try anymore. His mind turned off and he moaned out loud. It didn't take long until he felt how close he was, so he gently tried to pull Minhyuk back by his hair, but he was denied. Instead the older just sucked harder and bobbed his head faster with a hint of satisfaction on his face. With a loud moan of “Minhyuk!” Hyungwon came inside Minhyuks mouth and the latter sucked everything up to the last drop. 

With heavy breaths the taller leaned back onto the kitchen counter to catch his breath. Minhyuk on the other hand pulled up his briefs for him again, stood up and was already tearing up again as he turned away with the words “I'm sorry, Wonnie. I will try to suppress my feelings for you, but I wanted to do this at least once. I bet I'll regret it later on, since your heart belongs to someone else... Forgive me...”

 

Just as he was about to walk away, Hyungwon had finally gathered some strength and breath again and stopped him by grabbing his wrist.   
“Now _you_ will finally listen to me!” the taller said and pulled Minhyuk a bit closer so he could face him, “I don't know what gave you the idea that I wasn't talking about _you_ in the first place yesterday, but I was. Everything I said was true and everything was dedicated to you and only you alone! I would've told you earlier, but you forbid me to talk and now you're trying storm off like that?! I get the feeling you need to learn to listen sometimes, because I fucking return your feelings! I feel like that for you too! I'm in love with you, Lee Minhyuk!”  
He was taken aback by his own boldness, but kept eye contact even though his cheeks were burning. But so were Minhyuks. When the latter had processed the new information, he was stunned first, but then fell around Hyungwons neck with tears running down his cheeks and onto the others pullover. The tallers arms gently wrapped around his waist and pulled him as close as possible to return the embrace.

“Wonnieeeeeee! I was so worried!” he cried, “I love you too!”

Hyungwon pulled back gently and cupped the olders cheeks in his hands. With a warm smile he stared at him for some seconds and then pulled him into a loving and gentle kiss. When their lips touched, both of them felt electric shocks running through their bodies and Hyungwon wanted to never let go of _his_ Minhyuk again if they didn't have to catch their breaths after some seconds. But they immediately combined their lips again and slowly started exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Minhyuks hands had by now wandered around Hyungwons neck and tangled into his hair gently. 

The kiss first seemed inexperienced and sloppy, but they fell in sync after a short time and easily deepened the kiss. What started gentle, soon turned more sensual and needy. Panting heavily Hyungwon pulled back and asked “would it be rude if I told you, that I need to feel you... like, right now?”  
With burning red cheeks and a charming chuckle Minhyuk responded with a peck on Hyungwons already kiss-swollen lips and a raspy “I was already waiting for something like this.”

Tangled up with each other the pair stumbled over to the closest bedroom, which happened to be Hyungwons. As soon as they stepped inside the taller fumbled to lock the door while Minhyuk was already working on getting his lover undressed. Their clothes started to fall off pretty fast, especially since they weren't wearing much anyways. Minhyuks pants landed on top of Hyungwons oversized pullover along with his underpants and then his shirt, followed by the youngers briefs. Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk down on the bed and linked their lips again while his hands started to explore the body underneath his own. That was when Minhyuk realized it. He stopped the youngers actions much to his confusion and asked “do you have... stuff here?”

The puzzled look on Hyungwons face already showed what he was about to ask ”Stuff?”  
“Yeah, stuff. Like, lube or something like that.” then Hyungwon understood it, but shook his head with a sigh, because _damn_ he hadn't thought about that. But who would've known that they got into this kind of situation anyways?  
With a sigh Minhyuk rolled away from Hyungwon and stood up from the bed. He grabbed Hyungwons pullover and slipped in, then kissed the dumbfounded boy on the bed again before unlocking the door and heading to his own room. He came back after searching for a minute and held up a package with lube and a condom. 

Hyungwons jaw dropped when Minhyuk was back in the room. Not only was it entirely too hot that he was wearing _his_ shirt, but also a question crossed his mind “why do you have stuff like that in your room?”

With a cocky grin the older replied “It's easier to use toys with the right preparation.”  
 _”Holy fuck!”_ Hyungwon murmured and pulled Minhyuk close to sit in his lap. Greedy fingers made their way under the pullover and caressed the soft skin with soothing circled movements. While Minhyuk dug his fingers into Hyungwons hair again and they kissed passionately, Hyungwons hands moved to cup the others ass cheeks first gently, but then he grabbed them greedily. A moan escaped Minhyuks throat at that and he bit Hyungwons lip and grinded down on him in return. 

Hyungwons mouth moved away from the others and started tracing his jawline, then his neck and shoulders, or at least what was revealed of them. He licked Minhyuks collarbone and then sucked a deep mark into it. Eyes filled with love and passion as he looked up at Minhyuk “You're really mine now, right? I'm not dreaming?”

Minhyuk thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment when Hyungwon looked at him like that, but then he pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead and whispered “You're not dreaming. I'm all yours. Now and forever. And if you still don't believe me, then shut up and let me show you.”

With that he put some of the lube on his hand, grabbed both of their dicks and gently pressed them together before stroking up and down. His other hand, also covered in lube made its way to his butt and started stretching. 

Hyungwons hand joined Minhyuks on their cocks and helped him pump up and down. In between breathy moans he asked “should I... help you stretch?”  
“No need. You can just lean back and enjoy the show, _babe_.” Both of them blushed hard at the pet name, but it felt nice to Minhyuk saying it. Hyungwon gulped hard and nodded, but instead of leaning back he started pressing kisses all over Minhyuks upper body while slowly removing the pullover.

Minhyuk leaned his head back to grant Hyungwon better access when he could already push two fingers inside himself. He moaned out the others name what earned him another hard suck to the collar and a harder grip on their lengths. 

When he pushed in his third finger he captured Hyungwons lips again with his own and kissed him as if he were his oxygen, but right now Minhyuk believed that that was exactly the case. They were completely drunk on each other and they didn't need anything else right now. Every place they touched felt electrified and burned oh so sweet and both of them knew they were deep. Way too deep to be any good. 

\---

When Minhyuk was done stretching he pulled out his fingers and looked deep into Hyungwons needy eyes. _'This beautiful man is really mine now.'_ he thought and added in an almost inaudible whisper “And I'm not giving you to anybody!”

Before Hyungwon could respond he moaned loudly, because Minhyuk sank down on his dick slowly. He had to bite his lip to prevent from coming on an instant, because _hell_ Minhyuk felt so _damn good_ around him! The older grabbed tightly onto his shoulders while sinking down deeper and deeper with the hottest moan Hyungwon could've ever imagined.

When he was completely inside, Hyungwon smirked and fake-complained with a breathy voice “A little warning would've been great. I almost came when you did that. Ah, and I didn't even put on the condom yet...”  
“It would've been a shame if you already came,” Minhyuk giggled, but his face darkened to a wicked smile when he whispered “but I would've fucked you anyway. Especially since I'm also trying my best to last a while.”

Hyungwon bit his lip as shivers went down his spine. Minhyuk was playing with his sanity and he wasn't sure what would happen if he actually lost his control and let his instincts take over. He didn't let it bother him more and kissed the naked beauty on his lap passionately again. His hands moved down to grab Minhyuks butt and slightly spread it, what earned him a muffled moan against his own lips. “C-Can I move?” he asked while kneading the others ass cheeks. Minhyuk nodded as an answer and slowly started rolling his hips shortly after the taller had started to gently pound into him. 

It felt as if they were dancing to one of their songs. First it seemed sloppy and messy, but their movements fell in sync after what seemed like a second. Their rhythm was steady – with Minhyuks hip-rolling and Hyungwons slow thrusts they melted into each other even more. 

If there was any self restraint left earlier, then it was all gone by now. Both men were moaning loudly and their synchronized movements became faster and faster. Hyungwons right hand still kneaded and gabbed Minhyuks ass, while the left was pumping his dick in the same rhythm their hips were working. Minhyuk was by now a moaning mess and clawed into the flesh of Hyungwons back with full force. Hyungwon was sure he started bleeding at some point, but if he was honest, he loved it. It made him even more excited and he wanted to go on like this forever, but he felt himself coming closer. Between his moans he tried to say “Min...hyuk... Ah... c-close!”

The other nodded furiously in response, since he just wasn't able to talk anymore between all his moans and gasps, but Hyungwon knew he was close too. When the sensations were becoming too much, they combined their lips again and came almost simultaneously with loud moans, followed by exhausted pants.

Both of their upper bodies were covered in a white sticky mess when they collapsed on the bed. Minhyuk slowly moved next to Hyungwon, making both hiss due to the oversensitivity when they pulled out. Just when Minhyuk wanted to snuggle close, Hyungwon stood up to grab some tissues. He gently rolled his lover on his back and cleaned up their torsos. He warped the covers of his bed around Minhyuk and suddenly picked him up.   
“Uwha!” the older yelped, “Wonnie, what are you doing?!”  
“Carrying you to the bathroom. What does it look like?” Hyungwon deadpanned.  
“I can _walk_!”   
“With your legs shaking like that? I don't think so.” he smirked and wandered through the small dorm to the bath, where he gently let the other down in the shower. 

\---

They took their time getting showered together and Hyungwon returned Minhyuks favor from earlier and sucked him off too, before spending the rest of their free afternoon cuddled together in the living room with comfy clothes (from only Hyungwon) and some ice cream. They even had a more serious and less hectic talk about how they felt for each other and eventually started swooning over each other in the end. 

\---

The first one who arrived at the dorm was Wonho. He found both of them asleep on the couch with linked hands and tangled up bodies. A wicked grin appeared on his lips as he entered his room and turned his back to them. Fortunately they erased the mess they had made earlier and the room was as tidy as in the morning when everyone had left, so Hoseok could just guess what could have happened between them. 

Jooheon and Changkyun were the next to arrive about half an hour after Hoseok who was busy writing a new song in his room. They were both stunned at the display in the living room and quietly rushed past their hyungs to their room, since they didn't want to bother them. As soon as their door was closed, they started blabbering wildly, discussing if the others finally made up and confessed and if this was really happening.

The maknae took out his phone with Jooheon staring at the screen too and started typing in their group chat.

 

**I am I.M**  
guys!   
I think our oblivious problem-Hyungs finally got their shit together!

**Mom**  
What the fuck are you talking about?

**Teddy Daddy**  
I have a bad feeling about this...

**Ramyun is love**  
They must have confessed earlier that day.   
They are sleeping on the couch right now.

**Joohoney**  
And it looks like they are aware of each other! Can't look so peaceful when you're fighting inner demons of unrequited love.  
Wait! Hyung how come you already know?

**Ramyun is love**  
I came home about half an hour ago, but I'm working so I didn't notice you two were back too.

**I am I.M**  
Doesn't matter right now!  
Have they made up or not?

**Mom**   
We'll be back in an hour. Maybe we can ask them then.

**Minnie~**  
No need to wait so long~ (✿◠‿◠) 

**Joohoney**  
They're awake!

**Minnie~**  
 _I_ am. Wonnie is still sleeping in my arms~ （　＾ω＾） 

**Joohoney**  
So...

**Minnie~**  
Yes, he's my boyfriend now ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is done here. Thank you all so much for reading, leaving Kudos and leaving comments!  
> It was my first fic in years and my first ENGLISH fic in my life. I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> IF SOME PEOPLE WANT TO, then I'll consider making some side storys for the time when they're dating. I have some nice and cute ideas for short unnecessary chapters and I'm willing to write them down whenever I have time and inspiration for them~   
> Also there will be some short storys for the side ships. Maybe a small one about ShowKis mutal pining before they got together. Or some JooKyun cuteness :3c

**Author's Note:**

> btw I'm gonna start slow. May be a bit angsty, but at the same time it's so much family love! I love my MX family boys <3
> 
> ____________
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 1000+ hits and 99 Kudos! Love you all! <3


End file.
